douloureux secret
by Vampire-jella
Summary: TRADUCTION :Bella se déplace à Forks d'Irlande. Elle rencontre les enfants Cullen à l'école. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle sait déjà sur les vampires. Comment sait-elle et pourquoi a-t-elle si peur des Cullen? Qui est Charlie en réalité ?
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première traduction

Auteur : **erh713**

**Traductrice : ****vampire-jella **

_Chaque chapitre sera publier le dimanche, du au faite que je suis la semaine a l'internat _

Chapitre 1

J'ai embrassé ma mère et James, mon beau-père, adieu avant que je sois sur le plan de l'Irlande en direction de Denver. De là, je devrais prendre un avion à destination de Seattle, Washington. J'allais vivre avec mon père, Charlie, tandis que ma mère et James voyageraient avec son équipe de football professionnel. Ma mère était un peu paranoïaque sur moi de rester toute seule à la maison si bien que je lui ai dit que j'allais vivre avec mon père. Ma mère savait que la raison pour laquelle je devais quitter l'Irlande n'était pas parce que je ne veux pas avoir son inquiétude à propos de moi d'être seule, mais tout autre chose.

L'air humide frappait mon visage dés que je sortais de l'avion. Il y avait une légère brise qui portait avec lui l'odeur de la pluie et de fleurs sauvages et autre chose que je ne pouvais pas dire , qui eu soufflé mes longs cheveux roux comme un ventilateur derrière moi. Comme je descendais les marches de la borne, j'ai remarqué que le ciel était nuageux et sombre.

Qu'elle beau temps bipolaire ! Je pensais.

J'ai vu mon père en attendant par la porte de la zone de pick-up. Comme je me précipitai vers lui, en étant moi même je réussi à trébucher sur mes deux pieds, sur une surface plane et je tombais sur lui.

«Désolé, papa, je suppose que ma maladresse ne s'est pas améliorée depuis la dernière fois." J'ai dit en lui donnant une accolade.

"C'est bon. Pas de mal. "Il soupira alors qu'il me rendait mon étreinte.

Comme nous sommes allés à la voiture, Il ma demandé comment c'est passer mon vol d'Irlande , où j'avais vécu avec ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un joueur de football professionnel du nom de James. Quand ils s'étaient mariés ils ont commencé à voyager avec l'équipe de football de James, j'ai alors décidé de déménager à Forks chez mon père Charlie.

«Je t' ai inscrit au lycée local ... tu commencera demain." J'ai remarqué que mon père me parlait alors que j'étais dans mes pensées

«D'accord, cela fonctionne pour moi. Euh, papa, tu saurais par hazard où je peux acheter une voiture? "

Ma réponse le fit rire , "Il n'est pas nécessaire pour toi d'acheter une voiture. J'ai acheté une vieille Ford Pick-Up de Billy. Il est vieux, mais il fonctionne ".

je l'ai embrassé et je lui dit, "Merci, papa. Cela rend ma vie beaucoup plus facile. "

Comme nous sommes arrivés devant la maison, j'ai remarqué un pick u bleu marine avec des rayures d'argent dans l'allée et, pour moi, puisque je n'aime pas beaucoup pour des voitures de luxe, il était absolument parfait.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé à six heures pour me préparer pour l'école . J'ai pris une douche, je séchais mes cheveux puis me les brossaient sans me faire trop mal a la tête puis je descendis ou je pris le petit déjeuner et partis avec mon sac à dos prêt pour le lycée.

Comme j'arrivais à Forks High School, tout le monde se tourna vers l'extérieur a me regarder enfin moi ou mon pick up, je ne pouvais pas dire qui, comme je la garais sur une place de stationnement. J'ai senti des regards sur moi venant de plusieurs personnes se tenant vers une Volvo dans un endroit loin de toutes les autres voitures. Le propriétaire devait être riche.

La journée a été assez calme. Quand je dis calme je veux dire, j'ai réussi à ne pas tomber à plat sur mon visage, mais je n'ai monter les escaliers. Gym était la classe que je craignais le plus, bien que vu que je suis nouvelle, je n'aie pas eu d'autre chose à faire que de m'asseoir et de regarder tout le match de football. Au déjeuner, je me suis assis avec un couple qui avait été avec en anglais, espagnol et en gymnastique avec moi. Ils semblaient vraiment sympa et de deux filles, Angéla et Jessica qui m'avaient déjà demandé s'elle pouvaient être mes meilleures amies ce que j'ai trouvé un peu bizarre mais j'ai aimé qu'ils soient si ouvert avec moi.

Quand je suis arrivé à mon cours de biologie, je l'ai vu, il avait les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle, et les yeux de couleur étranges. Quand je suis entré, il c'est raidit et a couvert sa bouche et son nez avec sa main gauche. Le professeur m'a dit de m'asseoir d'aller m'assoire a coté de Jasper,

Il fila aussi loin de moi que le bureau lui permettrait et détourna son visage, de sorte qu'il n'aurait pas à me regarder et me sentir, quand je senti mes cheveux en ayant l'air désinvolte ils sentaient la fraise et la framboise du a mon shampooing, je ne comprenais pas son geste, mais j'écoutais le cours afin que je puisse pas penser à ce que son problème pouvait être. Quand la cloche sonna enfin il tire son siège et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Laisser moi une review pour me dire se que vous penser de ma première traduction._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Voila lecteur et lectrice, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de problème et je suis en ce moment même a l'hôpital, j'ai quand même voulut poster se chapitre qui est un peu plus long enfin pour moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, continuer de me laisser des review _

Cette nuit-là quand je suis rentré de l'école, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ce garçon aux cheveux blonds de Biologie. Il était comme un puzzle que je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment mettre ensemble

Quand je suis entré dans la salle, le lendemain, j'ai été déçu de voir que Jasper n'était pas là. J'avais prévu de lui demander quel était son problème.

J'ai eu ma chance trois jours plus tard, quand il était de retour en classe. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et laissé tomber mes affaires sur le plancher de ma chaise. Tout comme je m'apprêtais à tourner autour et lui demander, mais il me devança.

-bonjour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenté l'autre jour, je m'appelle jasper Cullen. Dit-il

-je suis bella, mais tu dois probablement le savoir. Bégayais-je

Au déjeuner, ce jour-là, j'ai vu Jasper venir vers moi. Quand il s'est arrêté en face de moi, il m'a demandé si je voudrais me joindre avec lui et ses frères et sœurs à leur table. Je ne voulais pas être impoli si je disais non alors je dis que je serais là dès que j'eu pris mon déjeuner.

Sa sœur, Alice, me rappelait un lutin qui avait mangé beaucoup trop de sucre ou bu trop de caféine ou les deux en 1 heure environ. Elle ne semble pas être en mesure de rester en place quand elle m'a demandé ou j'avais vécu et avec qui avant mon arrivée à Forks et comment je me sentais depuis que ma mère à épouser un homme plus jeune ? bien que James ne sois pas beaucoup plus jeune, pourquoi me suis-je installer ici ? Et d'autres choses qui semblaient être complètement différent. Elle a également fait l'observation très évidente sur mon accent, qui m'a tout de suite ennuyé, parce que je pensais que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de celui-ci.

Ce qui était intéressant était que l'ensemble de leurs réactions quand je dis que je m'étais déplacé ici de l'Irlande. Ils semblaient carrément choqués, même un peu sceptique quand j'ai dit ça.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous les yeux d'or, qui même en Irlande n'est pas normal. Ils n'étaient pas tous de la même couleur de l'or, il variait en fonction de la lumière, or brillant d'Alice, au caramel d'Edward, à l'orange à Jasper et d'or à brun doré d'Emmett et de l'or brut à Rosalie.

La première chose à clignoter dans mon esprit était _Oh__, __merde__plus de vampires__!_ Pourquoi diable sont-ils dans une école avec un tas d'êtres humains?

Je me levai et sortis de la cafétéria, ne me souciant pas que tout le monde y compris les Cullen me regardait. J'ai couru jusqu'à la cour et quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai repéré un coin un peu isolé et collé contre le mur j'ai commencé à essayer de me calmer, non seulement ma respiration, mais aussi de ne pas commencer à pleurer ainsi.

J'ai entendu le bruit de nombreux pas qui font leur chemin dans la cour, et j'ai essayé de me faire aussi petite et invisible que possible. Malheureusement, mon plan ne semble pas fonctionner comme pas une, mais cinq paires de pieds éloquence plaqués apparu dans ma ligne de mire. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, mon cœur sembla se figer puis battit plus vite.

Quand j'ai vu leurs visages au-dessus de moi, les larmes que j'avais essayé de retenir commencé à coulé en cascade sur mon visage, et je sanglotaient,

"S'il vous plaît ne me fait pas de mal. Je ne vais pas dire à personne, je le promets. Laisse-moi tranquille. "

ils reculèrent tous en état de choc ou de confusion, je ne savais pas quoi, et je n'étais pas sur le point d'arrêter et de demander. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru à ma voiture, l'atteignant, Je fouillai dans mon sac, je pris mes clés et ai finalement ouvert la porte ouverte. Malheureusement, le destin semble avoir décidé qu'il aimait jouer avec mes émotions et moi, parce que dès que j'ouvris la porte, elle a été claquée, et quelqu'un a attrapé mes clés de mes mains. Je retournai autour, prêt à crier ou m'évanouir qui n'ai pas encore arrivé, et j'ai vu que l'ensemble des cinq Cullen étaient debout en face de moi, et Jasper se tenait à ma gauche avec mes clés dans une main et son autre main sur ma porte la gardant fermer.

Jasper me regarda. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que tu ne dirais à personne notre secret?" Il dit clairement.

Dans le même temps Alice demanda: «Pourquoi pense-tu que nous allions te faire du mal?"

Je savais qu'il y avait pas moyen qu'ils me laissent partir à moins que je leur dise ce que je savais. Alors, j'ai regardé vers le sol et dans une grande hâte réussie à balbutier, "je sais ce que vous êtes. Mais je ne vais pas le dire à personne. Ils ne voudraient pas me croire de toute façon. Alors s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rentrer à la maison et laisse-moi tranquille ".

Les regards sur leurs visages ont varié de choc, confus, horreur, abasourdi et en colère. J'ai remarqué que la main de Jasper était tombé de ma porte et mes clés sont maintenant sur le point de tomber de sa main, alors je les ai vite attrapé et arraché ma porte suffisamment ouverte pour que je puisse monter dedans, je l'ai claqué et J'ai jeté le camion en marche arrière, je sortis du parking, j'allumais la radio et j'obtins l'enfer de dodge.

Dès que je suis sorti hors du camion, je me suis dépêché d'arriver à la porte d'entrer. Atteignant la porte je sortit la clé, je l'ai coincé dans la serrure et aussi vite que possible, j'ai ouvert la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, j'ai fait un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que personne n'était derrière moi alors je me suis glissé dans la maison et fermais la porte à double tour.

J'ai pris un moment pour prendre une profonde respiration ou deux. Ensuite, une fois que j'ai été un peu plus calme, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivé devant ma chambre, que mon père avait repeints avec des différentes couleur de bleus et de verts, je suis tombé sur mon lit et j'ai essayé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

_A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3 et en bonus le chapitre 4 _

_Bisous bisous vampiriques_

_Vampire-jella (traductrice de erh713)_


End file.
